


lost and found

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Lost and Found, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: Alyssa loses her phone and has to use the Lost and Found at a bridal show.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	lost and found

Alyssa really tried to keep her tone calm, tried to keep from shrieking at the woman manning the booth who, judging by her tired posture, had probably heard this complaint at least several hundred times a day.

"What good is a ‘lost and found’ if all you do is hand out note cards!" Letting out a frustrated breath Alyssa took the proffered 3 x 5 piece of card and went over to a table to fill it out. When she got to the ‘Contact’ field her irateness flared again. Because what she’d lost was her damn phone. So how was anyone actually going to _contact_ her even if they did find her phone? She scrawled down her work email address without any faith that anything would come out of this.

Alyssa paused because she suddenly remembered she had, on impulse, bought a cute pop socket for her phone at one of the booths while wandering with Kaylee, her roommate, her best friend, newly engaged and soon-to-be Mrs. Gonzales. Shrugging to herself, she added the pop socket detail to the description.

Satisfied with her effort she went up to the notice board, placed her card at eye level, pulled out a pin and stabbed the paper with a little more force than necessary. As she did this it also hit her that the battery on her phone was at single-digit the last time she looked. 

Time. Shit.

Alyssa hurried out of the booth, barely resisting giving the lost and found lady the stink eye for false advertising. She was definitely late meeting up with Kaylee, having spent at least a half-hour going around the expo looking for her phone, retracing her steps and then having to write her own lost and found classifieds. Knowing Kaylee she’s probably blowing up Alyssa’s dead phone. 

Her eyes were on the floor map she held in her hands, double-checking her direction as she walked hurriedly to their rendezvous point. This was how Alyssa managed to plow right into the figure standing in front of her.

"Wha-oah!" Came the surprised yell as the person staggered sideways with the momentum from body slam they'd just received.

"Sorry, I-"

"Shit, I’m so-"

The plower and the plowed both started apologizing at the same time but then stopped. 

Everything stopped.

Alyssa would admit she’s a shameless flirt when the mood struck. Hell, she would even cop to being called a romantic. But nothing about the way she felt looking at the stranger in front of her now made this moment one for flirting. Even if the stranger was, inarguably, a really attractive girl standing there dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The flannel over the shirt had its sleeves cuffed to a respectable level of gayness.

 _Say words_. _To girl_. 

Alyssa’s mind was slowly being kicked back into action, like the cylinders on a steam engine only just fired up, it took its time cranking out that single, inelegant thought. 

The girl adjusted her glasses and then ran a hand over her messy, curly blonde hair, looking like she’d let a pixie cut grow out. It seemed the power of speech also got knocked out of her after being run over because she could only stare right back at Alyssa with a dopey, crooked smile.

 _Say words. Girl cute._ "Are yo-"

"Alyssa!" shouted Kaylee, her roommate, her best friend, and person with the worst timing ever who appeared by her side, eyes wide with questions as she sipped on an iced coffee. 

A flustered Alyssa started to apologize but got cut off again by Kaylee. "I tried calling you like, fifty times!" 

Seemingly oblivious to the rom-com scene being played out, Kaylee hooked her arm around Alyssa’s and started walking them towards the exit. "Just tell me everything on the way. Our ride's almost here," Kaylee said, referring to her fiance, Shelby who was coming to pick them up.

They walked past several more booths and were about to turn the corner when some sense seemed to hit Alyssa. 

"Hang on, Kay." Alyssa turned around and squinted, her eyes sweeping over the heads in the crowd.

"What? What is it?" Kaylee asked, sounding confused.

Even though she knew it would be absurd, Alyssa had hoped that there was a chance that the girl would still be standing back where they had left her, just waiting. And then, when their eyes met the crowd would magically part, creating a direct path between the two of them. She wanted to find that face that made her heart go a funny beat. A romantic, that’s Alyssa.

"Nothing," she finally answered Kaylee and sighed her disappointment. They continued towards the large doors ahead. "It was nothing," she repeated, more to herself than to Kaylee. Yet, in her head, she went on to indulge in several fantastical scenarios of seeing the girl with the goofy smile again.

"Alyssa!"

Her imagination was so good she could even hear the girl’s voice in her head. It was such a pretty voice.

"Hey! Alyssa Greene! Wait up!" 

This time the voice was closer and very clearly not in her head because Kaylee stopped first before Alyssa fully processed the thought. But as soon as she did, she spun around and immediately spotted her - it _was_ her - waving to get Alyssa’s attention as she half-walked half-jogged towards her and Kaylee.

Holy shit. Wishes do come true? And was that... her phone in the blonde's hand?

"Hey, I think this might be yours?" The girl said, holding out the phone, a hand clutching her side. 

Alyssa took back her phone, surprise on her face. "Oh my god, thank you! How did you know...?" She pointed to herself like an idiot.

"I heard your friend call you." The girl nodded at Kaylee and then jerked a thumb behind her. "Back there. Then I got to the lost and found and, I don’t know why, but this caught my eye. I knew it was the phone the moment I saw the uh, sketch." The blonde grinned as she pulled Alyssa’s lost and found ad from her pocket and held it out to Alyssa, expecting her to take it too. 

Alyssa had drawn her Pokemon pop socket on a whim. And her attempt at a mudkip might generously be described as a Cubist interpretation of the creature in the middle of experiencing a stroke.

"I’m, how?" Alyssa was clearly not showing improvement at the say words thing.

"Oh, well, I’m over at B-15, a few doors down from where you probably bought the pop socket. Unruly Heart Press? And I’m Emma Nolan," she said and cringed, scrunching her nose in the most adorable way. "Sorry, that’s probably not what you were wondering."

"Emma. Can I buy you coffee? To thank you for being my lifesaver?"

"Oh, uh." Emma scratched the back of her neck. "I have to get back. I sort of left my booth unattended." Then she cleared her throat and stared pointedly at the phone in Alyssa’s hand, a sly grin slowly forming. "But I think we have some how-to-draw books for beginners if you want to come have a look?" 

Slurping sounds made Alyssa turn to Kaylee who was sucking at a cup of melting ice cubes, the coffee all but gone. Kaylee, who Alyssa had sort of forgotten was there, was looking at Emma with narrowed eyes before asking, "Aren't you like, a printer?"

Emma’s jaw went a little slack. "Er…" 

"Wait, I totally picked up some invitation samples from you guys," said Kaylee, rifling through her four totes filled with bridal and wedding paraphernalia.

Alyssa looked at Emma again whose eyes were now wider than the proverbial deer's, having been caught possibly fibbing. 

As much as Alyssa would have loved to see how Emma was going to dig herself out of this, she took this awkward moment and stepped up close to the blonde and pinched the sharpie pen that was clipped to Emma’s shirt. Then she took Emma's hand that held her notecard up to the pen and scribbled her digits carefully.

Biting her lip from the exhilarating rush of her boldness Alyssa gave the sharpie a firm click and dropped it back into Emma's flannel pocket. 

"Maybe you can show me yourself some time," Alyssa said softly so only Emma could hear her. She ran her thumb once over Emma’s hand that she was still holding before releasing it and backing away.

Emma looked down at the card and then back at Alyssa. Her face lit up. "Oh, okay."

"Thanks for finding my phone, Emma." Alyssa pulled at Kaylee's arm. “Let’s go, Kay.”

Kaylee’s glare was stern and Alyssa knew there was going to be an interrogation if not an outright inquisition but Alyssa would ignore Kaylee until they got to the car. In order to do that, she had to try and not smile. Not too much anyway. Instead, she returned to those scenarios in her head. This time, the girl had a name and she had Alyssa’s number.

As they exited the hall an expo staff member called out after them, "Thanks for coming! Hope you ladies found everything you needed for your happy future!"

**Author's Note:**

> Isolation makes you do weird things. Other stories in the series, if they get written, are going to be unrelated one-shots with a very loose interpretation of the lost and found theme.


End file.
